The invention relates generally to a controllable light and more specifically to a controllable interior lamp of an automobile.
Motor vehicles have doors for access to the passenger compartment. The doors typically activate a switch that triggers the illumination of the interior lamps of the vehicle upon the opening of the door. Minivans, fullsize vans, sport utility vehicles and station wagons also have an access door in the rear of the vehicle. Typically, the rear access door is a liftgate door or a set of double panel doors. The interior dome lamp also illuminates when the rear access door is opened. If, for example, any door switch malfunctions, the interior lamp might remain illuminated when it should otherwise turn off.